Rihanna SongFic Series - Roman Reigns x Reader
by ReignMyWorld
Summary: You are working for NBC, having to take one your business partners to a WWE event, although you hate big crowds and would rather stay in the comfort of your own four walls. This might change, however, when none other than Roman Reigns approaches you after his match as you had caught his attention.
1. Where have you been?

Pairing: Roman Reigns x Reader

Warnings: none

Note: This is Part 1 of my Rihanna SongFic Series.

Originally published here: post/173205567750/where-have-you-been-songfic-roman-reigns-x

Rihanna - Where have you been?

The song used for this SongFic was Where have you been? by Rihanna. Since I'm not allowed to post the lyrics here, please look them up accordingly. :-)

It was a Thursday evening and Roman was just getting ready for his match in the backstage area although he didn't really feel like working a match today. He was not exactly feeling well. Not necessarily due to health reasons but there were quite a few personal issues, that have kept him distracted for the majority of the day already. He just hoped that he was able to ban those thoughts for the next 30 minutes, so he could deliver a decent match against Cesaro without botching any moves. "Yo man, you're alright?", he suddenly heard a voice and he didn't even have to look up to know that Seth had a worried look on his face. "Yeah I'm alright, I'm alright. Just mentally preparing for the match", he mumbled. Roman was quite sure that Seth didn't buy the lie but if he was honest, he didn't even care… too many things were keeping his mind busy in that moment. Before Seth could reply anything, one of the backstage workers came to pick Roman up and lead him to one of the many doors leading to the arena, so he could get ready for his entrance through the crowd.

While making his way there, there were already a lot of fans backstage that tried to talk him up and tried to take pictures with him, but he just mumbled that he doesn't have time now as he had to get ready for his entrance. As he was waiting for his music to hit, the backstage worker signaled him that he had 10 more seconds until he would have to make his way down the stairs to the ring. Suddenly his entrance theme started playing and once he stepped into the spotlight he could not only hear the cheers but a lot of booing also. The latter one of course was nothing new and although he was always playing it cool, he had to admit that it hurt nevertheless. Who wants to get booed whenever they're working their butts off? He was glancing into the crowd, building the tension a little bit as he heard Jojo Offerman's voice introducing him with her usual words: "From Pensacola, Florida weighing 265 pounds… Roman Reigns." That was his key sentence to make his way down the stairs while a lot of the fans were reaching out their hands, either in order to fist bump him or to clap his shoulders. Once he reached the hall just meters away from the ring he stopped in front of the barricade in order to look around, protracting the moment before he would jump the barricade and move into the ring like he always did.

You just happened to have your seat next to the stairs, where Roman had been coming down, sitting first row ringside. You were not too keen on being here. Of course, you loved wrestling but you weren't really too fond of so many people surrounding you. However, since you were working for NBC in the marketing department and you were taking one of your business partners to the event as a costumer restraints action, you had no other choice than to be here this evening, although you would have preferred watching the event in the comfort of your own four walls. Your business partner, who was further accompanied by one of your colleagues, seemed to enjoy everything about that evening so far and that was the most important thing. Not only for you, but even more so for your supervisor as well as your business relationship. As your colleague and your mutual business partner were deeply trapped in a conversation before the next match started, you let your eyes wander, realizing once again that you didn't like huge crowds.

You couldn't help but feel as if someone was staring at you and when you looked to your side, your breath automatically hitched as you saw none other than Roman standing next to you, looking you up and down. He had always been one of your faves and you had to admit that the Samoan looked even better in person than on TV. His black hair was wet and falling in long waives over his shoulders, his whole body towered you, making you feel tiny while his almost black eyes captured yours, a warmth in them that you hadn't expected. First you thought you had imagined it but he was indeed winking at you before he started moving again, jumping over the barricade in one swift move before he stepped into the ring, where Cesaro was already waiting. "Wow being that beautiful should be illegal", you mumbled to yourself as Roman was raising his arms in one of the corners of the ring, showing one of his most irresistible smiles.

As Roman was waiting for his match to start, he couldn't help but glance over to you from time to time. He already had wrestled countless shows be it in NXT, FCW or in WWE and he sure as hell had met countless people and had seen countless faces. However, never had he ever had the feeling before of finally meeting someone, that he didn't even know he was searching for. When he saw you in the audience he was immediately drawn to you and he couldn't even tell why as he didn't even know your name. But it nevertheless felt as if he had unknowingly been waiting to meet you someday. He knew how dumb that sounded but that didn't wash away the feeling that he wanted to get to know you and he swore to himself that he would try to chat you up once the match was over, hoping that this was somehow possible.

As soon as the match between Roman and Cesaro started, you had to admit to yourself that the evening suddenly became less horrible for yourself. For the majority of the event the thought of finding a good excuse to be able to head home occupied your mind. Now, however, you actually found yourself enjoying the evening as both men were showing their signature moves in the ring, causing the audience to cheer or boo them and chanting for them. You held back on that, however, as you just weren't extroverted enough, but your colleague as well as your business partner made up for that by yelling alongside the crowd. You really didn't try to stare but you caught yourself focussing mainly on Roman before urging yourself to pay attention to Cesaro as well. As they were throwing each other through the ring, one sending the other one to the mat, the whole fight suddenly changed when they were leaving the ring, wrestling outside of it instead. They vanished on the other side for a bit, causing you to shift your eyes to one of the screens so you wouldn't miss too much of the match. You snapped back suddenly as you heard your co-worker exclaim "Holy shit" as Cesaro and Roman were moving over to your side to continue their fight there, fake slapping and pushing each other although it looked extremely real. Suddenly Cesaro came running towards Roman hitting him with an European Uppercut, sending him into the barricade right in front of you. He was just inches away, so you could have touched him, slamming against the barricade with what looked like full force before crashing to the floor.

Of course you knew that everything was staged but this action nevertheless looked extremely painful to you. The crowd erupted and you were expecting Roman to get back up to his feet any second but he didn't. Roman knew - according to the training - that he had to stay on the ground for up to a minute to increase the effect of Cesaro's attack. So he stayed in the position he was currently in, laying on the floor face down, appearing for the audience to be unconscious. As he waited for the time to pass, so he could get back up, he suddenly heard a voice asking: "I know that this is all just for show but that looked rather painful. Are you alright? If you're not allowed to move at least give me a slight thumbs up." Roman was slightly moving his head into the direction of the voice. When he peaked up lightly he could see your concerned face while you leaned over the barricade to study his silhouette.

He answered quietly so only you could hear him: "Don't worry doll, I'm alright. Just staying down here for the dramatic effect." He gave you a little smile that instantly made your heart flatter before you answered: "Good. It would be a shame if you were hurt for real." With that you smiled at him before plummeting back down to your seat, asking yourself what the hell you just did there. Roman tried to focus back on the match, trying to hide that stupid grin he had on his face since you had talked to him. As enough time had passed he got back up and was immediately back into the match, pushing Cesaro back into the ring where he attacked him with the Samoan Drop before he speared him to the mat, pinning him and winning the match while doing so. Although there was still a lot of booing, the majority of the audience cheered for him and his victory over Cesaro. When Roman turned his attention to the audience, letting his eyes wonder, he noticed that you were clapping for him as well, making him grin on the inside like an idiot. As the match was over for good Cesaro and Roman were jumping out of the ring to make their ways around, taking some selfies with the fans and signing some stuff, that was being held out to them. Since they were the main event with no other match to follow, they took an extra amount of time to pose for pictures in order to make as many fans as possible happy, exchanging a few sentences here and there.

You were already grabbing your jacket in order to leave before the masses would storm to the exits when you reminded yourself that you weren't alone and you basically couldn't leave before respectively without your guest. "Shall we leave?", you asked in the hope that you didn't sound too desperate as you were already slightly panicking as you imagined being trapped within the huge crowd. Your colleague gave you an innocent smile as he answered: "Let's wait for a few more minutes Y/N. They aren't even done with the their round and I certainly don't want to miss out on the possibility of a picture." You tried to calm yourself by shooting a questioning look at your guest, who immediately agreed with your colleague, causing you to take a deep breath before you were sitting back down. You tried to embrace yourself for the task at hand before reassuring yourself that you could wait until the majority was gone - even though that would mean that you had to stay in the hall longer than expected- but at least you could avoid the masses there.

As you were trapped in your thoughts you didn't even realize that Roman had come over to your side, posing for a selfie with your colleague. As he was done, he was turning his attention to you, studying your face as he realized that you were paying no attention to your surroundings. He once again had to admit that you sparked his interest like no-one else had done ever before. Of course talking you up in front of all these people was not the perfect conversation starter but if he didn't want to miss that opportunity, he probably had no other choice. "Would you like to have a picture as well?", he asked, realizing in that moment how dumb and arrogant that must have sounded. As you were raising your head, he gave you a bright smile, trying to somehow safe the situation. When he saw the smile on your face he felt slightly relieved, this feeling vanishing, however, as you said: "Thank you that's really nice, but I think I'm going to pass." Roman cursed himself on the inside. That really didn't go according to plan, but he wasn't willing to give up that easily as he replied: "I guess I would have said no as well after hearing such a lame sentence." He winked at you, causing you to blush slightly before he added: "By the way, thank you for asking whether I was alright before. That happens rarely." You couldn't help but laugh as you answered: "Yeah probably because every other fan knows that it is just an act and doesn't need to be reassured due to a light panic attack." Roman had to laugh as well upon hearing your honest answer.

He held out his hand in order to introduce himself as he was saying: "The name's Joe by the way." He must have noticed your confused look as you were taking his hand in order to shake it, mumbling: "I'm Y/N" He didn't let go of your hand as he chuckled: "Don't give me that confused look, I probably still wouldn't talk to my parents nowadays if they named me Roman Reigns for real. But as a ring name it works just fine." You laughed out loud as you replied: "Yeah I can understand that. That would have been extremely mean of them indeed." Both of you didn't care too much that there were still people around you, that might have noticed by now that he gave extra attention to you. As he let go of your hand, he said: "Listen Y/N, I know this sounds pretty desperate, but you have caught my attention as soon as I stopped right next to you. Would you do me the honor of letting me invite you on a drink? I would really love to talk to you in a less crowded place." Your thoughts were racing. Was Roman Reigns really just asking you out?

You gulped hard as you replied: "To be honest, I don't know whether that's such a good idea." He chuckled lightly, saying: "I'm not asking you to marry me, you know? I'm just asking you to let me show you that I'm a pretty nice guy outside of the ring when I don't have to beat people up for a living." You thought about it for a little bit. You had no idea whether you would regret it at the end but with a bright smile you answered: "Sure. A drink in a less crowded place sounds great." With that Roman told you to wait for him at a certain exit before he gave you another wink as he was high fiving a few kids, that were cheering for him as he made his way out of the hall. You were not even caring that you would have to send your co-worker and your business partner off alone, being way too excited for your date ahead. "That evening didn't seem to be so bad after all", you happily thought to yourself as you were making your way to the exit, waiting for the Samoan to meet you, more than just curious how the man behind the character would turn out to be in real life. You certainly couldn't wait to find out.


	2. We found Love

Chapter Summary: You and Joe had been dating for six months now, your relationship being great except for the fact, that you can't see each other as often as you would want to. One day he surprises you with tickets for a concert of your favorite singer. Just as one of your favorite songs comes up, he decides to turn this night into one, that you would remember forever, as things start to get steamy while being surrounded by thousands of other people.

Warnings: fluff, smut

Pairing: Joe Anoa'i x Reader

Note: This is Part 2 of the Rihanna Songfic Series.

Originally published here: post/175792733981/we-found-love-songfic-roman-reigns-x-reader

Rihanna- We found Love

The song used for this SongFic was We found Love by Rihanna. Since I'm not allowed to post the lyrics here, please look them up accordingly. :-)

"Thank you for coming on a date with me", Joe smiled at you as he was opening the door of his car for you. You couldn't help but laugh out loud as you tiptoed in order to place a small kiss on his cheek. "Are you going to thank me now every time I'm going out with you?", you smiled up at him with him nodding his head happily like a boy, who had just received his favorite sweets. It was almost six months since you had met him at the wrestling event NBC made you go to. And although you were hesitant at first to go on a date with Roman Reigns, you were curious to know how respectively who the person behind the character was, at the same time. And Joe turned out to be a great guy, not only in the ring but even more so out of it. He was funny, witty, smart and he managed to make you feel like you were the only girl in the world. You already felt yourself falling for him during your first date and after your third you were already dating. And there wasn't one single day in those six months that you weren't happy having him by your side.

Sure, it was not always easy since you were basically having a long distance relationship for most of the time, but he made sure to put you on a pedestal whenever he returned home from wrestling a bunch of events. You had never been happier in your entire life as it felt that you had found in him, what you had been searching for your entire life – even without knowing it. And you knew for a fact that Joe felt the same as he had told you so after your first night together, asking you not to be freaked out by his confession. You thought that it was the cutest thing you have ever heard, especially since you had learned sooner than later in your relationship, that he never was someone to wear his heart on his sleeve so easily and that talking about his feelings was a rather huge deal for him. You never believed in love at first sight, nor did you ever believe in all of those theories about the existence of soulmates but ever since you met Joe, you were willing to accept that you might have been wrong in not believing in either of those things. During the last six months, he had not only been your boyfriend and your lover but your best friend and your safe haven quite alike. And you hoped that it would indeed stay this way for as long as you were together, hoping that this might be until the end of your life.

As you were driving in his car, he was gently holding your hand as he maneuvered the car through the traffic. "So this date we are going on…", you started, looking at him with a bright smile before you added: "Where does this lead us to?" You heard his deep chuckle as he answered: "Nice try, baby girl, but I have already told you that it's a surprise. And I won't tell you in advance, even if you asked me several more times since I'm not willing on spoiling the surprise for you." He was right, you couldn't even tell how often you had asked him, where he would take you, ever since he had told you that you should just wear something you would feel comfortable in, while spending most of the time were already playing all possible options through your head but you just couldn't say for sure what he might have planned. So you just jumped into your favorite outfit and tagged along with him, curious as to what he had planned, but trusting him fully.

As you were watching him from the side, you couldn't really believe what kind of luck you had being with him. He was anything a guy should be: kind, honest, intelligent, hilarious. You just loved spending time with him. And you almost every time blushed, when Joe reassured you, that he was the lucky one by having you by his side. As you were peaking at him now, a warm wave of affection washed over you. You reached out to him so you could caress his cheek as you whispered: "Have you actually the slightest idea how much I love you?" Your heart flattered as you saw the smile, you loved so much, on his lips. "Probably not as much as I love you, doll.", he answered sincerely, taking your hand and kissing your knuckles gently, before he held your hand, driving you to wherever your destination was.

Just 20 minutes later he steered the car on a parking lot in front of a huge stadium. You looked at him in confusion as you asked: "Have I forgotten one of your matches, babe? Do you have to work tonight?" He had to laugh at your confusion as he replied: "No baby girl, no work. Tonight I'm all yours." And with that he pointed to a sign, making you turn your head. Your whole face lit up as soon as you've read the name of your favorite singer on that billboard sign. Anything, that had happened in the last few months, was so overwhelming for you that you didn't even realize that your favorite singer would be in town. As you turned back to Joe, he was holding up two tickets, smiling brightly at you. You couldn't even put into words how touched you were. When you have mentioned your music taste to the guys, you had been with in the past, they would listen to you but would have forgotten it in the next moment already. The fact, that Joe not only remembered but also bought you tickets, made you more emotional than you could have imagined. "Thank you so much, babe", you smiled before you leaned over to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Anytime princess", he answered before he got out of the car, walking over to your side, helping you out of it and leading you to the stadium. He knew that big crowds were not really easy for you but as soon as he promised, that he would not leave your side for just one moment, you felt more at ease, pushing all angsty thoughts aside and just enjoying, what was about to come. You knew that Joe liked your favorite singer as well, so it was even greater for you to be here with him now.

As you entered the stadium, night had already washed over, giving you the feeling of anonymity as more and more people surrounded you, covering you in darkness, that was only disrupted from a few spotlights here and there, being pointed at the stage. The both of you had decided to stay in the back of the stadium, for once because the front was occupied already and even more importantly because it would help you if you were standing somewhere, where it just wasn't as crowded as further in the front, helping your anxiety to be pushed down to a minimum. Joe was hugging you from behind as your favorite singer came onto the stage about half an hour later, resting his chin on your head with you leaning into the embrace, he was offering. Just as he had promised, he didn't let go of you, not even then when the crowd around you went insane, jumping and clapping to the beat with you joining, since getting lost completely in the music always represented freedom for you. You were absolutely hyped as you were enjoying this concert to the bone, even more so since the man you loved was by your side.

When you turned around to your boyfriend, you wrapped your hands around his neck, pulling him down so he would understand you better and yelled in order to somehow make yourself heard over the loud bass: "Thank you so much for bringing me here, babe. This is absolutely incredible." Joe smiled at you, being happy himself that he was able to give you such a great surprise as he yelled back: "You're absolutely welcome, baby girl. I'm just glad that I've been able to surprise you and that you apparently like it." You nodded your head happily, as he was pulling you closer, giving you a sweet kiss before he let go of you as he realized, that the next song, that would be played next, was one of your absolute faves. You were blushing slightly since it was a rather sexual song but you couldn't help it, you just loved the beat of it. Joe gave you an amused wink before you turned around again in order to face the stage, like so many people around you.

Just seconds later, you felt your boyfriend's body pressing against yours again, making you shiver immediately, especially in combination with the track, that was currently playing. As you were singing along, you suddenly felt him push your hair out of the way, so he could kiss your neck softly, leaving little bites and licks here and there. Your breath automatically hitched and you were sure that he knew quite well what he was doing to you, since you had told him in the beginning of your relationship, that your neck was your weak spot. While his left arm was wrapped around your waist, holding you against his chest, his right hand started to wander. He was gently touching your neck before his hand went on a journey over your breasts and your belly, resting there for what felt like a little eternity, just to settle right under your belly button at the end of its journey, or so you thought at least. As you felt it moving even further down, fumbling at the button of your jeans, you drew in a sharp breath. "What are you doing?", you wanted to know, hoping that he could somehow understand you, fearing that the loud music would silence every word you had just said. "Relax baby girl, I know how that song makes you feel, let me help you", he mumbled in your ear, his breath hot against your skin. You gulped hard as you said: "We're in the middle of a concert, surrounded by I have no idea how many people, probably thousands of them. You can't do that."

"Yeah quite a lot people, that are all focused on what is happening on stage in this very moment. Just relax Y/N and enjoy the moment. And believe me, I can do that, just watch me.", he whispered in your ear, before he finally opened the button of your jeans and did the same with its zipper. You held your breath as you felt his hand wander into your jeans, vanishing in your panties shortly after. You tried not to make a sound but as soon as you felt his long fingers caressing your warm folds, you couldn't hold back the low moan, that was escaping your mouth. He was slowly rubbing your clit, his rough finger standing in a sharp contrast to your soft bud, finding just the right rhythm that made your breath go faster, not only due to the pace he was setting but also due to the feeling he was creating .While he kept sucking on your neck, leaving a hickey there for sure, his finger was shifting between your clit as well as your folds, dipping into your wetness, soaking his finger in it, before he returned to your clit, adding to some extra sensation while he was rubbing your really sensitive spot there, spreading your dampness all over it, probably soaking your panties and your jeans quite alike. You were leaning back further, being shielded completely by his body as he was working his wonders on you. „God, baby, you're so wet for me", you heard him mumble in your ear as you let out another soft moan, your breath hitching shortly after as you felt him insert his index finger into your pussy before he extraordinarily slowly pulled it out, just to push it back in, finding his own rhythm, making it hard for you to suppress your whimper as you enjoyed the sweet torture of his fingers. You loved sex with him, of course you did, but you were not particularly brave enough to do it in public, especially not with thousands of people surrounding you while your favorite song was played, that already got you wet, without feeling your boyfriend's fingers moving in and out of you.

By now you were holding on to his arm, that was still trapped around your waist and just as he added a second finger, increasing the sensation even more, you let out a small cry before biting your lip the very next moment, hoping that no-one heard you or would be looking into your direction, figuring out what was going on between the both of you right now. Joe was moving his fingers in and out of you, changing his rhythm from slow and steady to faster and rougher, just like he used to make love to you on a regular basis. With every thrust of his fingers, you could feel that the sensation in your abdomen increased bit by bit. He noticed, that you were slowly hitting a point, where your orgasm would slowly but steadily built hence why he started moving his fingers with an increased pace, not slowing down in between like he had done before, making you moan out loud in pleasure. "You have to stop it", was the only thing you could articulate between little moans as you felt your orgasm drawing nearer and nearer. Joe knew exactly what you were hinting at, so he whispered: "No way baby girl, I won't stop midway through, leaving you hanging. I want you to come right here, right now and I want you to ride your orgasm out on my fingers, soaking me completely. Come for me sweetheart and don't care about anyone around you. Just enjoy the moment." Your breathing became heavier with every time you felt his fingers push back into you, after he had pulled them out just far enough for you to miss them, and his words, that he had been whispering so seductively into your ear, were enough to send you over the edge. You couldn't tell, how long he had been fingering you until you came all over his hand, your orgasm shaking your body while Joe involved you in a passionate kiss, muffling your cry that way.

You were still breathing heavily as you were riding out your orgasm with Joe fingering you in a slower rhythm now until he was sure that you came down completely from your high. Slowly he was pulling his fingers out of you with you already missing the feeling of him finger fucking you. He pulled his hand out off your trousers and with a sly smirk he turned you around, so you could watch him licking your juices from his fingers before he gave you a passionate kiss, that you could still taste yourself in. As he let go of you, he mumbled: "Fuck Y/N, you taste so fucking good. I wish that this concert was already over, so I could have my way with you back at home." You smiled up at him, still completely worked up. You wanted him, you wanted him bad and first and foremost you wanted him now.

You closed the zipper and button of your jeans before you took his hand, smiling up at him and saying: "You know what, babe? The concert was great, but right now the only thing I want is you buried deep inside of me. So let's head home and continue there, what we have started here." Joe didn't have to hear that twice, smiling down at you before leading you to the exit, so he could drive you home and give you, what you both wanted. You had no idea if someone had noticed your little adventure and even if someone did, you had to admit, that you didn't care as you enjoyed it way too much, he was right about that. And you couldn't wait for what was about to come as you knew that he would certainly make sure to keep you satisfied for the majority of the night, rocking you out just like you wanted him to.


End file.
